makeupyourownstarwarscharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Head-Shot (CC-1562)
''Nice, more clankers to scrap in metal! Haha!'' First battle of geonosis. I remember that day, I was a sergeant, all of the breeding and training, it never did prepare me for the blood and screaming. I was in the gunship with yoda. We were in Geonosis. We went to the arena. 'Around the survivors, Perimeter create!' He ordered. We landed. We got all the jedi in the gunship and tookoff. Dooku didn't look happy. We landed at the assembly area. I got out. We began charging. We all fought with our lifes. We were lead by Jedi knight Jacen-Cor-Jencen. Missles flew by my head. After I shot a rocket at a spider droid, another replaced its place. 'Nice, more clankers to scrap in metal! Haha!' I yelled. I was then call to assist Padme Amidala After she fell out of a gunship. I got in a gunship, and recued a trooper and Padme. We went to the spire. We saw Dooku escaping. We shot at Dooku, but the coward got away. I went back on the front lines. Then I saw the big space ship fall on the ground. Oh crap...I thought. 'Stand your ground men!' Jacen-Cor-Jencen ordered. We fired at the droids blindly. 'Sergeant, help the tanks!' Jacen ordered me. 'Yes general'. I obeyed. I went in the tank and sat down. Yoda talked to the captain of the tank. He turned to me and a few other troopers.'Focus your fire at sector 115.' He ordered. I obeyed and fired at it. Another big space ship dropped to the ground. I heard the commander say, 'The droid army is in full retreat!'. After that day, I was to see Master yoda. Promoted Very Impessed, I am with you, sergeant, very impressed. With this work, I here by promote you to Lieutenant. Thank you sir. Earned it, you have Lieutenant, Name do you have? Ermm.....Head-Shot sir Very great work you have done for the republic, Lieutenant Headshot Headshot and yoda after Geonosis 2nd battle of geonosis. At geonosis, my gunship got shot down. We crashed near the square. We got out of the crashed gunship. 'Get out of the gunship if you don't wanna smell like fryed wampa!' I ordered. 5 troopers pack out of the gunship. I saw blasters. We were on the right. trail Bugs flew every direction. We made it to the square. Bombers flew overhead and bombed the enemy. We charged. I got shot and my helmet got knocked off. I fell. A medic patched me, and when I returned to war, It was a republic victory. Facing IG-211 I got on on with 2 jedi and a few clones, we headed to one of Hoths moons. When we all of a sudden go shot down. We got out. One man down, General. I reported We must move on to greveious. The jedi knight said. Sir! I obeyed We marched. Bam! Trooper killed in the head. AHHHHHH! said a trooper in pain after getting shot in leg. Headshot helped the wounded clone. Sgt. Answoop shot the sniper and the security droids, when IG-211 alerted his master of the attackers. A droid stabbed Answoop and kill an injured trooper. He killed Shapebowl too. The big droid that stabbed Answoop was going to kill Master Surr when I shot him in the head. IG-211 let us in. 'Its a trap, I sence it.' Surr alerted. IG-211 jumped out of the shadows, saying he would grant us a painless death. We said no, and killer did not like the odds, so activated a wall that cut of my men and the jedi, we ran fast to the jedi, and when we got there, Surr's padawan, laid on the floor. 'Killer, Surr, platform...' The rodian died. We got to the platform when IG-211. Surr fell from the ceiling, following Answoop's death, Killer slaughtered the clones, when only two clones remained, us. IG-211 apeared, and fought me, the other clone jumped on his back and aimed at his head, but IG-211 snapped his neck. IG-211 and Headshot engaged in hand to hand combat, and then republic backup came, make Killer fly off. Both Killer and headshot lived to fight another day. Category:Clone Army Category:Clone Commander Category:1st Battle of Geonosis Veteren Category:ARC trooper